


Quell the Chaos

by Ships_4_Dayz_Official



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: AKA shovel, First Time, I have no self-control it's literally just Jevil being fucking wrecked, M/M, Seavil, jeam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_4_Dayz_Official/pseuds/Ships_4_Dayz_Official
Summary: Seam didn't know Jevil went through heat cycles like half the Dark World did. He didn't even know what might be in Jevil's pants and he didn't know if he'd ever find out. After all, he as just an old cat. He wouldn't last through anything Jevil gave, surely.





	Quell the Chaos

To be truthful, the thought of sleeping with Jevil had crossed Seam's mind a few times. He couldn't help but wonder what the imp looked like in bed. The most he's seen was Jevil dramatically ripping his shirt off when he was drunk. Ah, that had been interesting. But Seam had to convince himself that the imp would probably be far too much for his old self to remotely handle. He placed his bets on the thought of Jevil bringing his whirlwind of 'chaos' into the bedroom and didn't fancy being unconscious.

"What is it you've wanted to tell me, friend?" Seam asked. Jevil had wanted to talk to him, and now they were sitting in the living room. Jevil has been acting differently recently, and the sheer _smell_ of Jevil that had somehow increased despite how he'd made a point of taking longer showers recently as well. He's been more touchy-feely, which wasn't too surprising to Seam or very noteworthy.

"Ahaha..." Jevil paused, trying to think of how to word it. "I'm, I'm, ah..." he pursed his lips. He fiddled with his hands, a growing blush on his face. It was an adorable shade of deep periwinkle that darkened his face and the tips of his ears.

"Take your time..." Seam said slowly, not quiet getting what Jevil was getting at. Jevil giggled shyly, his tail fidgeting behind him.

"....I-I'm in heat, heat." Jevil managed. Seam blinked slowly, attempting to fully piece the past few days together.

Seam sat up more, a little intrigued. "Ah, that does make sense." he mused, a playful smile creeping onto his expression. It was so rare to see Jevil flustered, and now was priceless. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

The poor imp let out a pathetically incoherent sound. "Oh, what do, do boyfriends do when, when one wants to, to be fucked, fucked into the ground, ground?" he hissed, blushing so brightly it might glow.

Seam certainly didn't expect Jevil to be the one on the bottom, so to speak, but he wasn't complaining. In fact, his jack-o-lantern grin grew wider. Jevil flushed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and waiting for a response.

"Alright, Jevil, you want me to ram you into the ground." Seam purred lowly the situation. He slowly stood, much to Jevil's growing glee. "Your wish is my command."

Jevil managed to stand up, although how his legs were shaking as if all he wanted was to lay down and take it right there and then. "Patience, friend." Seam lifted him into his arms. "I don't want to hurt you."

Jevil groaned in dismay. "Well I can do a-"

"Anything, yes, I know, and the only thing you want to do is me. But you're less than half my size and I severely doubt you can take me without foreplay." Seam entered their bedroom and set him onto the bed. "I believe you know what to do."

"Yes, yes!" Jevil was obviously impatient, stripping off his shirt and pants with zero hesitation. His undergarments soon followed, being tossed into the corner. He spread his legs eagerly. "Your turn, your turn!"

Seam obeyed, stripping down. Jevil stared at him curiously, as if just now wondering what he looked like 'down there'.

It was the part of him that had the most of his magic in it, minus his head or when using his magic. Some magic even condensed to make barbs and ridges against the fabric. It looked about the same as you'd expect a patchwork cat's dick to look like. Jevil let out a sound of interest when the form perked up. "That looks uncomfortable, uncomfortable." he said, but his body screamed _hell yes, please fuck me with that_.

"Oh, says you." Seam remarked. Jevil snapped his legs shut, blushing deeply. His own genitalia consisted of an almost tentacle-like appendage that emerged from a slit. There was still enough slit below the stiff erect 'tentacle' that Seam could probably fit into. Probably. Only one way to find out.

"Uee hee...what now?" Jevil grinned and cocked his head, excited for whatever would be next.

"Patience, please." Seam murmured, sitting in front of Jevil and pulling him into a deep kiss. The imp purred in delight, opening his mouth a little and practically shoving his long tongue into Seam's mouth.

Seam let Jevil take over the kiss, moaning lowly into it. He let Jevil slide into his lap, the imp beginning to hump him feverishly. Seam slid his hands upwards, cupping Jevil's face in them and deepening the kiss.

Seam began to rub Jevil's horns slowly, earning a shamelessly loud keen. "Yes, yes, yes!" Jevil broke the kiss, burying his face in Seam's chest and letting him stroke the sensitive horns up and down.

Seam rather enjoyed seeing Jevil slowly loose his mind over the gentle touches. The imp rutted against him in need, whimpering and so close to outright begging incoherence. "Please, please touch, touch me, Shawmy, fuck, Shawmy-" Jevil squealed when Seam thrust sharply against him.

Jevil's entire body shuddered in pleasure and he came hard, moaning in ecstasy. Seam held the smaller monster close, rubbing the small of his back as he rode out his orgasm.

"P-please, please, please~" Jevil was reduced to chanting 'please' over and over, attempting to get on top of Seam and failing. The older man smiled a little at how precious Jevil looked like this, dazed from the pleasure and wanting more.

Seam leaned back, laying on his back. Jevil whimpered at the loss of stimulation to his horns and everywhere else, looking lost for a moment before realizing what he could do. Seam really should've expected him to immediately impale himself onto his cock as fast as he could.

"Ah, Jevil-!" Seam quivered at the sudden feeling of Jevil riding him. The poor imp shivered, his little body attempting to get used to this. Seam groaned softly in pleasure, a pressure building in his 'gut'.

Jevil adjusted enough to begin to move, lifting himself off of Seam for a moment before sliding back down. He whimpered meekly in pleasure, panting heavily as he tried to get his bearings.

Seam received no mercy the moment Jevil got a rhythm, riding him hard and fast. Jevil practically shrieked in pleasure, arching his back at the new feeling of Seam climaxing. That pushed him off the edge as well, Jevil cumming all over himself. "OH SHAWMY~!"

Seam panted heavily, attempting to regain his breath. Jevil shivered for a moment, refusing to get off of Seam even as he managed to sit up. Jevil leaned against Seam's chest, panting softly.

Jevil shuddered lightly, still in a post-climax buzz. Seam attempted to lift him off, only for Jevil to lock his legs around his hips firmly. "M-more, more..." he panted, still having some energy left in him.

Seam sighed a little, sliding a paw down to the small of Jevil's back and giving the base of his tail a testing squeeze. Jevil purred and shivered in appreciation, melting against him and starting to bounce yet again.

The combined stimulation of being fucked and having his tail played with seemed to only make Jevil focus on slamming himself down onto Seam, moaning and panting. He wrapped his arms around Seam's shoulders, pulling himself closer.

Seam wrapped his free arm around Jevil's torso, keeping him close. He moaned, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Jevil kept riding him, clawing at his back as he moaned his name. He let out a little cry as he came again, burying his face in his chest as overstimulation finally took hold. Seam came hard into him, filling Jevil further with his magic.

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths. "Are..." Seam nuzzled Jevil's cheek lightly. "Are you okay, Jevil....? Was that too much...?" he slowly lifted the imp off of him, minding the strange sensation of the ridges and barbs rubbing against his walls as he pulled out.

"Uee…hee….yes, yes....~" Jevil slurred. His legs twitched a bit as he was set down. He stomach and lower chest was covered in his own cum and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. Jevil slowly collapsed, laying on his back with his legs still splayed out.

Seam sighed softly, managing to get off the bed. He picked Jevil up, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He could feel himself purring, and it soon synced up with Jevil's own purrs.

"Come on, now, let's get you in a bath...." Seam murmured. Jevil giggled sleepily, letting himself be carried into the bathroom.

"Uee hee hee…I love, love, love you, Shawmy, Shawmy…~!" Jevil slurred. Seam smiled.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Give me requests. I want to write more Seavile p l e a s e


End file.
